Exceptions
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: Oneshot. The Doctor and Rose have always been an exception to the rules, haven't they? There's no two quite like them. An impossible love story, some might say. So they pretend to be just friends, even though they both want so much more.....


**A/N: This is a oneshot set during series 2 somewhere. But not within ****my ****version of 'canon' that all my previous 5 stories follow ;P lol...**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Laura x**

**Exceptions**

"Great. Just great. Well done, Doctor," she declares sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Rose. My pleasure," he mutters back, just as sarcastic in his tone.

They had been perusing the pink pineapples on the planet Polo when all of a sudden, the Doctor successfully managed to insult another alien diplomat. Consequently, both the Doctor and Rose had been thrown into prison, awaiting their execution the following day.

"So?" she asks impatiently.

"So what?"

"So...what are we gonna do, now?"

"Weeelll. Sit it out, I guess. My sonic screwdriver is in my jacket pocket, which they took off me oh-so helpfully."

"Wanna bet?" she smirks, reaching behind her and pulling out the sonic screwdriver from the waistband of her short denim skirt with flourish.

"Wha...how? How?" he splutters.

"You really didn't notice?" she asks disbelievingly.

"No. How did you manage to get it from my pocket to your..."he trails off, gesturing to her lower body.

"You remember when I hugged you just before they captured us?" she asks.

"Yes..." He thought that had been quite a nice hug, actually. He liked hugging Rose Tyler. A lot. In fact, he loved it. Thus, they hugged quite often, whether it was with sheer relief at surviving another alien attack, or simply for the sake of being near each other; although they would always justify it in their heads. Because the hugging didn't mean anything. Not really. A hug's just a hug.

Except when it's between the Doctor and Rose.

"Well, no offence, but I didn't hug you to actually _hug _you. I saw the Polonians marching towards us and I discreetly swiped it via distracting you with a hug."

Actually, she knew at the time that she could probably have just asked him to give it to her, in case of the aliens finding it when they searched him. They had already established that the Polonians absolutely _refuse _to touch female humans. Well, unless they were shoving her rather violently into a prison cell, it seemed. They are very sexist. And racist. Anyway, Rose knew that they would be very stupid and not search her for any 'weapons,' and so it made sense for her to look after the sonic screwdriver. So she could have just told the Doctor her plan.

Except she wanted an excuse to hug him.

"Ohhhh. I thought you were just spontaneously hugging me because you wanted to. Didn't realise you had an ulterior motive," he responds, and Rose think that maybe, just maybe, she can detect a hint of disappointment in his voice.

She giggles, and points the sonic screwdriver at him. "So..."

"Right, yes. I'll get to work resonating that concrete," he tells her, grinning happily, before taking it from her hand. His fingers brush hers for a moment longer than necessary, and she wonders, when his eyes lock with hers, whether he feels it too. 'It' being that rather random need to touch, hug, kiss him...something. Something that means more than what they are. Just friends. But neither of them will ever acknowledge or satisfy that need. Because it didn't mean anything. They _were _just friends. It was just that, sometimes, during an adventure, or when they were sitting together on the TARDIS, or making tea, or watching television, or reading in the library...a little flash of electricity flows through her when he accidently brushes his arm or knee or hand against hers. It was quite irrational, and most certainly did not mean anything.

Except it did. And 'sometimes' meant all the time. And he felt it too. More than she did, actually, since he had superior Time Lord senses. But Rose didn't know that.

And, due to his aforementioned superior senses, _he_ was able to identify that Rose felt it too. He could tell with a touch to her hand that her pulse rate was slightly elevated; he could tell with his expert alien hearing that her breathing quickened. But mostly, he tried to ignore it, tried to pass off the sudden surge of adrenaline through her blood as her being excited or afraid about the current danger they were in. But sometimes – well, all the time - he wonders what it would be like if he just told her. Told her that he wanted more. So, so much. That he wanted her to be with him, stay with him forever. That he _needed _her.

Oh, and that he loved her. With every double beat of his two hearts.

This was one of those times. He thinks that this, although not the perfect time or place, could be the moment where he pulls her to him and kisses her with all the love that he feels in his hearts and soul. But then, he reasons, things might get complicated, go too far, or not far enough, and she might leave, and then he doesn't know what he'd do because he needs her; she makes him better and less lonely and more kind and so, so _happy._ And he loves her.

So, he pulls his hand away and stops things from changing, so that he doesn't lose her. They can stay _just friends_ and everything will be _fine_. Because he is a Time Lord, and he doesn't feel like _that_ about his companions. He takes them off to see the universe and then he takes them home; he doesn't get attached and he _never _falls in love.

Except that with her that's absolutely impossible. Possibly the only thing that is said to be impossible that actually _is _impossible. He can't let her go. Not now; not ever.

Because he already cares about her far more than he's cared about anyone else. And when he takes her off to see the universe, she's so brilliant and brave and beautiful that there is no way that he could ever take her home. This life, the TARDIS, _him..._this is her home now. He tried sending her back to Earth before, to protect her, but she came right back to him, holding the light of life in her grasp and the golden glow of everything and anything in her eyes. He could never send her away again. She would make sure of that.

Oh, and there was also the fact that he had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with her.

He doesn't know what he'd do without her.

She's human and mortal and will wither and die right in front of his eyes. And to him, that just seems too unfair. For the first time in his long, long life he actually physically feels a passionate love for someone – something that he didn't realise Time Lords were capable of feeling, until he met her.

Except he can never have her, or tell her, because she's _human._ And when she's gone, he'll have to live on. Alone...

Rose watches him as he begins to sonic the wall of the cell and remembers a time with a similar situation, back when he had a different face.

"Doctor?"

"Mmmm," he says.

"Remember when you did that before? Tried to resonate concrete..."

He chuckles. "Yes." He thinks for a moment. "We were talking about dancing," he murmurs quietly.

"Yeah, we were. You still got the moves?" she asks cheekily.

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh yes. Even better now," he replies, in a tone that really rather suggests to Rose that he'd like to show her.

"You got the moves? Show me your moves," she says, echoing her words from so long ago.

"Oh I will. But we haven't got any music at the moment. And I'm trying to resonate concrete, so that I can get us out of here before we lose our heads."

"That a promise?" she responds, liking the assurance and eagerness in his voice.

"Of course. Back at the TARDIS, I'll stick on our song and we can dance the night away," he says, laughing softly.

"Good," she murmurs back. Clearing her throat, she asks, "Getting anywhere with that?"

"Nah, not really," he replies, sniffing. He turns around to face her and notices her shivering. "You okay?"

"Yeah. But it's bloody freezing in here."

"Tell me about it. I wish they hadn't taken my jacket..."

"Hey, at least you're not wearing a vest top and mini-skirt. Think yourself lucky, mister," she scoffs.

"Sorry," he says, looking her up and down swiftly. She does look nice though, he concedes. "Is this where you ask me if we can dance now, to warm ourselves up?" he teases, arms folded across his chest and a mischievous look in his eyes. He's only joking.

Except he isn't.

Rose blushes, not knowing why, and quickly insists, "No, no. It's ok."

The Doctor tries not to let his face fall from its amused expression into one of disappointment. After all, they had only been joking around.

And when Rose starts to jump up and down, he genuinely _is_ smiling in amusement. "What are you doing?" he asks her, trying not to laugh.

She looks at him as though it's obvious. She's trying to warm up.

He knows he probably shouldn't, as it's probably crossing the line and breaking all the rules, but he walks towards her and pulls on one of her hands, spinning her into his arms. "Well, if you don't want to dance, we'll do this instead; you still owe me a hug," he comments, trying to appear indifferent to the way their bodies are now very close.

"I owe you a hug?" she asks, trying to control her breathing when he stares deeply into her eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Yep. After all, according to you, the one earlier didn't count, because you were only tricking me. Thus, you owe me a hug."

"But why? That hug had a purpose, just like all the other ones do. What's the purpose of this one?" she asks, but nevertheless she wraps her arms around his waist and leans her forehead into his shoulder gently.

"Weeellll, to keep you warm, of course," he replies, leaning down to her ear.

His breath tickles against her hair and she bites her lip to try and focus. "Ah, but you have a lower body temperature than me, so that doesn't really work," she retorts, simply to have something to say that isn't the words 'I can think of better ways to warm up,' which are currently floating around her brain unsaid.

"Fine. You're keeping me warm then," he says softly.

"Thought you didn't feel the cold," she mumbles into his shoulder.

"I lied," he lies. He isn't really cold. He just wants to keep holding her against him like this. He pulls her closer, running a hand down her back absently, and with their bodies pressed against each other so tightly, neither of them believes that they could ever be just friends. Not anymore.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rose remembers that tomorrow is their day of execution. She knows that it won't happen – they won't die - because the Doctor will get them out just in time...but she wonders whether she can play on the fact that they _might_ die tomorrow. Play on the fact that this might be their last night together. Stuck in a cell. With nothing to do.

It might just be the excuse they both need to tell each other how they really feel.

She contemplates telling him. Then she realises that once they are free from this place, those words will be said and unable to be taken back. And then things could be awkward. So she doesn't say anything.

Except she does. Not the words she wants to say, but close enough for him to understand. But she only says _them_ because he speaks first.

"Rose...sorry I got us stuck in here," he whispers.

"That's ok. Not your fault," she replies.

"Yeah it is. You know it is," he declares.

"Well, yeah, ok it is your fault. But it doesn't matter, 'cos you'll get us out," she reassures him.

"Will I?"

"Yeah. You always do."

"You have so much faith in me."

"Well, that's 'cos I - " and just like that, she almost says it. Instead she swallows the lump in her throat and continues with the different words, "Because I trust you."

He pulls back slightly and tilts her head up to look into her eyes. At his touch, she shivers involuntarily and her breathing speeds up.

He gazes at her for a few moments, brushing a strand of her hair from her face. "Rose..." he begins.

"Yeah, Doctor?" she murmurs. She wonders what he would do if she just stood up on her tiptoes right now and kissed him. It wouldn't mean anything, obviously. After all, a kiss is just a kiss. It doesn't have to mean anything.

Except it does if it's between the Doctor and Rose.

She knows that. He knows that. And so really, it's only natural that they are scared of it.

But then, the Doctor is always telling her to face her fears...

Despite his earlier internal argument with himself in which he concluded that he must not and will never, ever do this...he lets instinct take over for once, and inclines his head towards hers as she leans up to him simultaneously.

Their lips almost touching, his words ghost over her mouth like a caress. "Rose, I'm going to do something that's possibly very, very silly. It'll be bloody brilliant, but also has the capability to mean nothing, if that's what you want. Basicall - "

" - Doctor?" she interrupts, "Shut up and kiss me."

He grins.

And he does kiss her. His soft lips press against hers tenderly, lovingly, and Rose gasps, before she literally stops breathing.

The Doctor notices this after a few moments of having his lips pressed to hers. "Rose," he murmurs, smiling gently, "You do still have to breathe, you know."

She blinks at him dumbly for a moment, before her mind appears to catch up with her. "Oh yeah. Oops. Forgot 'bout that," she replies, smiling her beautiful smile at him widely. Then, she thrusts her hands into his hair and crashes his lips to hers again.

This time, it's less tender, and more passionate. Their noses press together messily and she bites his lower lip in her haste to press him closer and closer to her. He slips his tongue between her lips, and fights hers for dominance, exploring every inch of her mouth thoroughly. Pressing her backwards, the Doctor's hands slip from her hips to graze the soft skin of her stomach lightly underneath her top. She's backed up against the wall of the cell, with Doctor's body pressed into her, and she can hardly believe what is happening.

Suddenly, he lifts her legs up and wraps them around his waist, his mouth not leaving hers for a second. Somewhere inside his head a voice is telling him to stop, to put her down, because really, what would be an advantage of letting things go too far? All those reasons why they should just stay friends still exist, even if the Doctor can't recall a single one of them right at this moment. But then she moans into his mouth, closing her eyes and running her hands over his chest, grasping at his shirt desperately, and he decides that the stupid voice in his head can shut up and let him _live _for once. Let him _love _for once. He moves to kiss his way down her neck to her collar bone, and relishes the feel of her hands on his chest, in his hair...

Then she opens her eyes and notices something.

She begins to push the Doctor away, and unhooks her legs from around him, standing on her own two feet to look up with a worried expression, biting her lip.

The Doctor, unaware of what suddenly made Rose stop him, thinks that he's made a mistake. They let things get too far, and now Rose is regretting it.

"Rose? Look, I'm sorry," he pauses, aware that his voice his rather husky. He clears his throat, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...wait, what are you giggling at?" he says, confusion etching onto his features while Rose stands between him and the wall, worried expression apparently vanished, laughing at him.

"Um, Doctor..." she replies, nodding her head in the direction of the cell door.

"What?" he asks, turning around, "_Ohhh. _Ah."

"Yeah..." Rose says slowly, biting at her lip to try and stop the laughter from erupting again.

The Doctor scratches his head awkwardly. "Erm, sorry about that. Didn't notice you standing there..." he apologises to the three prison wardens staring at them with a look of abject horror, but also a hint of fascination, flitting over their faces.

"Doctor?" Rose whispers behind him.

"Hmmm?" he replies just as quietly, assessing whether they could make it around the shell-shocked guards and out of the door of the cell before they noticed their prisoners had moved.

"Shall we run?"

He turns to look at her, and grins widely. "Oh yes!"

And so they do.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. All you have to do is press that little review button right there...**

**Thanks! **

**Laura :D**


End file.
